


Underground. Gold. Water

by DearSweetAnon



Series: 3 Word Prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 word prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 word prompt from my friend @romano-took-my-tomato</p><p>Lukas hates the Underground. He hates strangers. He hates floods. Unfortunately all of these things are in his life today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground. Gold. Water

The train screeched into the station, and Lukas winced at the noise. He hated riding the Underground trains, but it was undeniably quicker and easier than any other mode of public transport in London. He sat down in a seat, snatching it away from the pretty blonde woman who had been making her way to the seat as well. Oh well, tough luck. 

He almost didn’t notice the guy standing directly in front of him, dressed in blinding metallic yellow. Note the almost. Missing him entirely would be impossible. But the colour. What was the word in English? Gold. The stupid man was wearing gold. All over. His shirt, trousers, shoes. Even his hair was a bright blonde, and oh god, that hair. Spikey and wild, it stuck up like nothing Lukas had ever seen. He grinned at him.  
That stupid grinning man then said “Checkin’ me out, huh? Can’t blame ya. I’m quite the eye catcher!”  
“Why are you wearing gold?” Short and to the point, he wasn’t messing around. He wanted to find out why this man was wearing a hideous gold outfit, and he’d be damned if he didn’t find out.  
“Oh! Ha, yeah, lost a bet.”  
What a stupid reason. Lukas just huffed out his breath and they rode in stony silence for the rest of the ride. To his utter horror, they got off at the same station, and made their way up the stairs together. Coming up to ground level, they saw that the doors to the station were closed, probably due to the fact that about 2 feet of water was trying to push its way past them. A voiceover apologetically announced that due to extreme flooding, the station was closed, and all trains to and from had been cancelled. 

“We’d better get acquainted then, hadn’t we? I’m Matthais.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @romano-took-my-tomato (Tumblr) for this prompt. 
> 
> Leave any (I really mean ANY) three words in the comments and a Hetalia or HoO ship in the comments, and I'll write a fic of a specified length. Please do, because I like doing these, and its free and fun for you!


End file.
